Swedish Skill:Verbs: Infinitive 1
Verbs: Infinitive 1 is the 31st skill (assuming read left to right) in the language tree for Swedish. It has nine lessons which demonstrate how infinitive verbs are used in Swedish. Grammar Notes The infinitive form of the verb (the base or dictionary form) is used in Swedish much as in English. The Swedish equivalent of the English "to" is "att". It is not always used and whether or not to use it before the infinitive verb follows the following typical patterns (with exceptions): *With modal verbs such as vill (will, want) and måste (must), the infinitive that follows is not preceded by ''att. There is a later skill on modal verbs. Examples: **Jag vill köra en bil. (I want to drive a car) **Jag måste gå till skolan. (I must go to school) *Where there is a direct object immediately followed by an infinitive verb, 'att is not used'. For example: **''Låt alla blommor blomma. (Let all flowers bloom) **''Vi såg honom springa.'' (We saw him run) *Some ordinary verbs do not require att such as börja, sluta, besluta, lära, lära sig. Others do. The pattern is irregular. Mastering this comes from practice. Lessons Lesson 1 *''brukar simma'' = usually swim *''vill vara'' = want to be *''tycker om att gå'' = like to go *''försoker se'' = try to see *''Att vara eller inte vara'' = to be or not to be *''vill bli'' = want to become *''svårt att skriva'' = difficult to write *''vill gå'' = want to go Lesson 2 *''vill sova'' = want to sleep *''vill leka'' = want to play *''behöver inte tycker om'' = do not need to like *''tycker om att laga mat'' = like to cook *''brukar vilja simma'' = usually wants to swim *''för trött för att springa'' = too tired to run *''behöver inte betala för'' = do not have to pay for Lesson 3 *''att göra'' = to do *''att använda'' = to use *''vill åka'' = wants to go *''här svårt att bestamma sig'' = has difficulty deciding *''att ritar'' = to draw *''vill tala med'' = wants to talk to *''försöker tala svenska'' = tries to speak Swedish Lesson 4 *''brukar stänga'' = usually close *''vill hyra'' = wants to hire *''älskar att äta'' = loves to eat *''vill inte höra'' = doesn't want to hear *''svårt att säga'' = difficult to say *''tycker om att lyssna på'' = likes to listen to *''tycker om att äta'' = likes to eat *''brukar regna'' = usually rains *''försöker säga'' = tries to say Lesson 5 *''att hjälpa'' = to help *''att stanna'' = to stay, to stop *''att berätta'' = to tell **''bra på att berätta historier'' = good at telling stories **''äalskar att berätta'' = loves to tell *''behöver få'' = needs to get *''att hitta'' = to find *''att minnas'' = to remember *''brukar träna'' = usually exercise Lesson 6 *''behöver du köpa....'' = do you need to buy.... *''behöver veta'' = need to know *''behöver ta'' = need to take *''viktig att tvätta sig'' = important to clean oneself *''förbereder sig för att sjunger'' = prepares to sing *''vill arbeta'' = wants to work **''vill inte arbeta'' = does not want to work *''vill du ta'' = do you want to take/have Lesson 7 *''att ringa'' = to call *''verkar tro på'' = seem to believe *''försöker tanka'' = tries to think *''vill visa'' = wants to show *''behöver inte hålla med'' = does not need to agree with *''vill inte tänka på det'' = does not want to think about it *''försöker fånga'' = tries to catch/seize Lesson 8 *''att studera'' = to study *''att börja'' = to start *''brukar komma'' = usually comes *''behöver inte ge'' = does not need to give *''brukar bo'' = usually lives *''försöker lära sig'' = tries to learn *''vill du titta på'' = do you want to look at *''för trött för att titta'' = too tired to look References *Duolingo Lesson: www.duolingo.com/skill/sv/Verbs: Infinitive 1